


In the Shadow of His Wings

by fluffy_miracle



Series: Enchantia [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Cas is Maleficent, Curses, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dean is Sleeping Beauty, Domestic Violence, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Fae & Fairies, Fae Castiel, Fae Magic, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fey/Human Relationship, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Human Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Lucifer is abusive, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Mating, NEST - Freeform, Nesting, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wings, domestic abuse, fey, slight wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Maleficent/Sleeping Beauty-inspired A/B/O.Dean, the omega Prince of Winchester, is married off to Prince Luc in an attempt to bring peace to their warring nations. Prince Lucifer can't afford to fight them and the fey, magical creatures Dean had never heard of before.Cursed by one at his wedding, Dean comes to find that the fey aren't the monsters he was told they were. The monster is really the man he is married to. And the fey that cursed him ends up being the one who is trying to save Dean as well as his people. Dean doesn't know what to make of Castiel, having heard terrible things about all of the fey from his husband. Not that he trusts his husband, but he doesn't trust this creature with wings and horns either. Don't even get him started about the magic.Yet... neither fey or human can deny it, there is something that keeps bringing them back together. The only question is, during war, abuse, and mistreatment, will they continue to fight it or will they give in?(The Destiel companion fic to Incinerate).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Series: Enchantia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122560
Comments: 42
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, quick note. It is tagged as fae, which is right, I just spelled fae as fey because it came more naturally for me to type it that way. 
> 
> Apparently, fae, fay, and fey all get used, so I decided to just keep it as fey.
> 
> Also TW: mentions of physical abuse and rape at the end. Nothing graphic.

The first time Prince Dean of Winchester saw the creature,  _ that monster _ , it had been on his wedding day. One look at his groom’s face told Dean all he needed to know-- this guest had not been invited. He walked up to the dais they were about to be married on, pride holding his horned head high, his jaw set in a determination. He was naked to his waist, covered in black from his waist to his ankles. He stood out for more reasons than one, with all the court finery around him, but what stood out to Dean the most were his wings, held close to his back, twitching as if they were restless. That and his bare feet-- Dean missed the freedom to be barefoot. This new court was much more restrictive in dress and actions than his home.   
  
He would not think of home right now, not with his being alone on his wedding day. None of his family had come-- they didn’t want to, according to the groom, a pale prince whose will was made of iron. Dean felt so utterly alone, hopeless even, but that was all momentarily forgotten as the creature started walking towards them.

  
The beastly man, some kind of dark fey, stopped a few feet away and his dark wings flew open, an open challenge, that sent the line of guards back, even Dean’s betrothed, who didn’t move for much, recoiling in fear.   
  
Dean wasn’t one to run from a fight-- he had fought his father like hell about coming here and being married off-- but face to face with such a fearsome beast… he wanted to hide behind the man he was about to marry. But he didn’t. He didn’t move. He needed this to be some small victory he could finally win. Dean ended up being the only person who held his position with nothing more than a flinch at the gust of wind the wings had blasted at them. He glanced behind him to notice the priest had fled to hide behind his lectern. He looked back, remembering his father’s lessons to never turn his back on an enemy and immediately wished he hadn’t.   
  
The creature had stepped closer to him, proud wings still held high. Eyes so blue that they couldn’t be natural turned to him, scanning him, his body, so thoroughly that Dean felt naked. A small smirk but a small nod, respect, at his bravery before the creature turned his fell eyes on to Prince Luc.   
  
“Did my invitation get lost?” His voice was deeper than Dean had been expecting, startled to hear a civilized tongue from such a wild guest. “I had hoped to come bless your union.” His eyes glowed ever so slightly and Dean started to figure out what the whispers around the castle were about. Magic. This creature had magic, probably enough magic to kill them all. Dean glanced over as Prince Luc took his time in answering. He wasn’t scared of the creature-- he was angry. The glints of ice in his eyes made Dean want to hide for another reason altogether. He couldn’t quite place this feeling-- how his prince felt just as unsafe as the monster smiling politely up at them even though his azure eyes promised war.   
  
“We thought about inviting you, fey, but then we realized we didn’t want another scene.” A quiver spread through the wings and Dean’s mind was filled with terrible fantasies of this creature slaughtering them all at the altar. Pity. He would have wanted to at least see Sammy again before he died.   
  
“I only wanted to congratulate your union.” Those eyes pierced through Dean again and he looked down quickly. He felt… scared. He was so fucking tired of feeling scared. Ever since the war. Ever since he was the peace treaty. He hated being an omega to be bartered away to keep peace between quarreling nations. But Prince Lucifer, known as Luc, to most, had been fighting two wars, and if the rumors were right, losing the one to the fey. Winchester, his enemy, had become his only chance to defeat the creatures from the dark woods.   
  
And here was one of such dark creatures. Dean could see why they were losing the war. Despite the human face and body, there was something remarkably inhuman about this fey.   
  
“You didn’t come for diplomacy.” Prince Luc narrowed his eyes. “Speak your peace.”   
  
“How funny that you should speak of peace.” The creature stepped to the side with the grace of a dancer. Everything about him sang of danger. Dean trembled slightly, trying to steel himself. He didn’t even want to be here! He wanted to be home with his family. Luc looked over at him angrily and didn’t that make Dean shiver more. “You should take care of your omega.” The creature laughed. “I don’t think he’ll be yours for long and then where will your kingdom be, oath breaker?”   
  
“Get out!” Luc barked, but they all knew by the grim grin on the fey’s face that Luc had no power over him.   
  
“I will bless your union after all.” He stepped toward Dean, one wing extending to brush against Dean’s arm. Dean’s heart was beating so fast-- he didn’t dare move. He didn’t dare meet the creature’s eyes. He could feel both the prince and the monster staring at him and he was too afraid to look at either of them. “By the time he is carrying your first pup, he will fall asleep and never wake up.” Wind gusted by Dean’s head as the creature turned. He peeked to see him soaring away on strong wings, leaving a trail of broken glass and panicked screams as he smashed through the glass ceiling.   
  
“Priest!” Luc shouted. “Finish this damn wedding. Then I need to relight the forges. If that beast wants a war, a war he will get!” He turned his ice blue eyes on Dean. “And you-- you made me look weak. I will not suffer it.” It was the only warning before he hit Dean across the face. It hurt, made tears prick Dean’s green eyes. He looked down, calming himself. He could not launch himself past the priest and attack the alpha. His father would not allow it. His father who couldn’t bother to show up to the wedding he had practically sold Dean into. For what? So Sammy could rule in peace? Dean was the oldest. And if he had not been an omega-- no, his family would have never denied him the throne because of his secondary gender, right? He didn’t know anymore. He did know he’d be home if he had not been Prince Luc’s asking price.   
  
Things just got much worse from then. Prince Luc took out his fears and frustrations on Dean’s body, starting on the first night of their honeymoon and then every night after. Dean deteriorated quickly-- the constant abuse-- the constant rape-- wearing him down mentally and physically. The whispers started again when they rejoined the court, but not because of the fey, no, this time Dean was the cause of the titters. He knew he looked bad, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He just wanted to die before he gave the monster he was married what he wanted most of all: a child.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: physical abuse, rape. Luc punishes Dean for being around the fey.

The second time Dean saw the creature who had cursed him, he was in the gardens near the castle. He wasn’t allowed out of his rooms often, but the court doctor had ordered sunshine and rest. He rested his hand on his flat stomach-- empty as Dean’s chilled heart.

He lay down in the grass and thought back to happier times, even if it hurt him to do so. He remembered Sammy, how close they used to be, how safe he used to smell. He curled up on himself, refusing to move until a shadow crossed the sun. 

Dean sat up quickly, recognizing those dark wings. Screams rang out from the castle and the soldiers began shouting. Arrows flew from the guarded turrets, but the fey darted through them like they were nothing. He was looking for something, hunting, Dean’s brain supplied. He was entranced, watching the monster fly, wondering if they really drank the blood of infants like the court believed. He would have asked his husband except he didn’t see him anymore. Only when it was time to do their duty.

Dean wrapped his arms around his torso as he remembered what had happened. Lucifer had gotten angry, so angry, something about the war with the fey and how Dean was utterly useless. He had shoved the omega down the stairs, injuring Dean beyond repair, and killing the pup Dean had tried to tell him was in his womb.

When the blood started, Luc had raged at him, but his father had intervened, had cast the shame and blame on Luc in front of the whole court. Dean had guards now, a doctor, and he had to say Luc’s father was kinder than his son. He allowed Dean his small comforts, like time in the sun.

The shadow crossed again, much closer, and Dean shrank back as the creature landed next to him. Blue eyes stared at him as black wings, iridescent in the sunlight spread out over the grassy knoll Dean had been resting on. His wings were so big up close, beautiful even though Dean knew this creature to be wicked. Something bubbled up in Dean, maybe it was annoyance, maybe it was anger, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he spoke without first thinking. If the inhuman thing was going to kill him, now was a good time. His guards had long abandoned him to the beast.

“Have you come to curse me?!” He snarled. “You’re too late. Luc got here first.” His body shook, an almost convulsion of the memory. He had hurt his back in the fall-- couldn’t stand up straight any more. He needed help to walk to the gardens and back. He was so fucking weak--

“I told him to take care of you.” The fey cocked his head, his dark hair sticking up messily around his polished black horns. He was no less terrifying than he had been the first time Dean laid eyes on him. Dean was just used to monsters now. “He didn’t listen.” A scoff and then an expression that looked strangely of pity. “Do you love him?” He stood up, folding his wings against his bare back.

“He’s a monster.” Dean spat. “Just like you.” Recklessness felt like bravery, something he hadn’t felt for some time. He was all twisted up, a mockery of the proud prince he had once been,

“I am nothing like him, mortal.” The creature sneered, his wings spreading wide. “I wouldn’t beat my mate.”

“But you’ll just attack humans for no reasons?” Dean asked, hating how his voice squeaked when those eyes glowed blue-- the only sign he had offended the beast.

“I’d tell you to ask Luc about my reasons, but he’d just hurt you more.” The fey paused. “And I don’t want that. I’d tell you myself, but you would not believe me. You’ve been poisoned by him in more ways than one.” The fey nodded to the iron blade just out of Dean’s reach. “You’ve armed yourself against my kind.” So iron did work against the fey-- that wasn’t just another one of Luc’s lies.

“They all fear you. It is not without reason.” Dean had seen grown men, soldiers and generals alike, grandfathers, young boys all cry at the sight of this fey at the wedding. Their fear ran deep. Luc was a monster, but he wasn’t so powerful as to deceive an entire kingdom. No, there was something to fear about the beast before him and Dean would figure out what it was.

“No, it is not. It doesn’t matter. They should fear their king more.” The fey stepped forward, pressing two fingers to Dean’s head. The omega cried out as something, magic, flowed through him. “What comes to pass has to come to pass. It doesn’t mean I wish harm on you, mortal. The oath breaker must pay for his transgressions and they are many.” Dean struggled to rise, but the magic held him down to the ground. Dean tried to break free, feeling panicked at being tied down against his will. Would this creature dare to ravish him as the king did to get back at his king? “I wish no harm to you.” The fey repeated, frustration crossing his face. 

“Let me go!” Dean pleaded and the creature relented.

“Stay down until I leave.”

“What did you do to me?” Dean’s distrust was as glaring as the sun. 

“You’ll find out.” The creature smirked before launching himself into the air, his powerful wings beating against the wind. He rose steadily, unbothered by the renewed cries from the towers for more arrows. He flew off, leaving Dean on the ground, trying to collect himself.

He hurried to get up, grabbing the iron dagger before he realized he had stood without help and without pain. The fey had healed him? It made no sense. Why would such a monster use his dark magic to help Dean? There had to be a trick, some dark plan that Dean hadn’t figured out yet. He would not be a pawn for yet another powerful beast. He wouldn’t!

Soldiers ran out to collect him, rushing him back inside. Dean’s heart sank as he was forbidden to return to the gardens. He was locked back inside his rooms, iron on his windows. The creature couldn’t get to him here, but the monster that was his husband could. Speaking of...

“I heard the fey attacked you today.” Luc came for his nightly visit, breaking tradition to speak to the omega before he fucked him. “You look like you survived unscathed.”

“He did something to me.” Dean frowned. “He magicked me or something.” Luc grabbed his arm, squeezing far harder than as necessary. 

“What did he do?”

“He healed my back.” Dean winced. Luc’s eyes flared before he wrenched Dean’s arm out of socket. Before he shoved him into the wall and ripped the flimsy dress off of him. Dean shivered as Luc ran his hand over Dean’s back. The scar, the jagged hunch of his back, the pain when Luc touched it-- it was gone. Dean was gasping in pain for another reason as Luc pulled his arm back. 

“I love the sounds you make for me, Dean.” Luc shoved his arm out and Dean screamed. He went limp, sagging against the cold stone wall. His hands traveled down to Dean’s hips. “Are you finally going to give me a pup, Dean, or do we have to keep doing this?” His lips barely trached over Dean’s shoulder before he bit down as hard as he could, blood welling up in the teeth marks he left behind. His tongue slid over the mark, one of twenty such marks he had left all over Dean’s freckled, pale body. “You’re mine, omega. Mine to do whatever I want.” Dean grunted as Luc’s cold hands went lower, deeper, inside of him. “How come you never get wet? I thought omegas were supposed to get wet.”

“I don’t know.” Dean whimpered. Whatever Luc was doing hurt. It didn’t feel good. It felt awful. Invasive. And he wouldn’t stop, not until he had his fill for the night. Then he’d do it all over again tomorrow night. Dean hated nighttime. Dean was shoved over the edge of his bed, bent over, and taken roughly by the alpha. He zoned as much as he could, limp until Luc was finished.

The alpha yanked out, taking one final scream from Dean’s lips.

“Sweet dreams, slut.” Lucifer chuckled, running his hands through Dean’s hair before slapping his ass. “Give me a pup or else.” He tucked himself in. “I’ll send the doctor in a bit. Clean up your mess.” Another one of the protections the former king had given him. He couldn’t protect Dean from his son, but he could provide patching up afterwards. Dean was to always have access to the doctor and Lucifer wasn’t allowed to damage him irreparably anymore. The loss of the pup had affected them all, but Dean felt like for all his postering, Luc got off on it, the fact that he had given life and then taken it. Dean had just been the vessel for it all.

His one small comfort in all of this was that Luc didn’t smell like anything to him. He was stuck with him, but at least he wasn’t a True Mate or anything like that. Just a lousy, abusive, prick of a husband.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Dean met the fey, he had just tripped. He hadn’t meant to fall. He had made it to the top of a turrent after running from his room. His guards had been chasing him and as he had glanced back to see how close they were, he underestimated how far he had been from the waist high wall. And so he fell. The rushing of air felt like flying until something grabbed him before he could smash into the ground.

“You’re lucky.” A deep voice interrupted his blissful moment when he realized he was actually flying. He glanced up, eyes wide, to see the fey above him. He was flung up and the creature held him close, close enough that Dean caught a hint of the musk of wildness that clung to the fey. He smelled like moss and rain. 

Fuck.

“Put me down!” He struggled to get free, but it was no use. The fey flapped his wings in response, chuckling low.

“You jumped into the air, little human, you are in my territory now.” Dean growled, but inside he was panicking. He had forgotten his knife in his room. He had no iron to protect himself now, not that it did any good last time. “Why did you jump?” Dean wasn't about to admit to an enemy just how low he had been moments prior.

“I didn’t jump.” He didn’t care if the beast didn’t believe him. He hadn’t. He had tripped. It had been an accident. “I wanted to see if you would catch me.” A small laugh. 

“Come with me, princeling. I want to show you something.”

“Why?” Dean wasn’t about to stop fighting now. This damn monster was the only thing he could fight anymore.

“You’re different from them. You just might see.” Damn cryptic monster. Luc was also right about how cryptic the fey could be, speaking in riddles. It was fucking annoying.

“See what?!” He snapped. There was an amused tone this time when the fey answered him.

“You’ll see.” Dean was left in silence, and while he was scared, he was elated to be outside of that dreadful castle. “You like nature.” It wasn’t a question, no, it was an observation.” The scenery was beautiful, Dean had to admire it, all the greens and blues bleeding together at this speed and height. It was beautiful. He liked feeling free. He didn’t like feeling scrutinized.

“Yea?”

“See? Different.” The fey smiled, not that Dean could see that without twisting his head up. “Luc and his kind only seem to like to control it. You appreciate it.”

“What are you hoping to gain from this excursion?” Dean was still a prince even if he was… battered. That didn’t mean he didn’t know how to use diplomacy when needed. He also wanted the dark creature to stop talking about him like he was worth something more than all the fucking people back at the castle. Luc and the others made him feel like he was worthless. He wasn’t worthless.

“I want the war to stop.” Dean couldn’t hide how that startled him. It was not the answer he had expected.

“The fey are the ones who started it.” Dean protested even though it was one of the fey that was holding him, keeping him from falling, as they flew. It had been a fey, who while he had 

“Let me guess, your husband, the oath-breaker, told you that.”

“And his father.” Dean added on, feeling scolded and not liking it. “And the haunted look on every soldier’s face when you wing by.” A snort at his pretty speech.

“The fey took their revenge, yes, but the mortals started the conflict. Not us.”

“So how does kidnapping me tie into ending the conflict? Hmm? Because your last magic trick just--” Dean couldn’t bring him to say what had happened that night. “It didn’t work.”

“I wanted to show you the other side. Not just yours. Let me show you what your husband did.” He landed gracefully, placing Dean down on the soft grass. Dean put distance between them, but he was already looking around in wonder. The trees stretched high up to the sky, taller than any trees he had seen before. It felt like summer here, with the flowers that were moving, alive, and, well, Dean had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful, enchanting even, and there lay the problem.

“Where are we?”

“Welcome to the Moorlands, princeling. You will be safe here.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Dean scoffed. The fey was a few steps behind him as he followed Dean as he wandered around, taking it all in. He couldn’t help the wonder on his face. All humans had this first reaction to the Moorlands, where the fey lived. The fey only wondered what emotion would come next. Perhaps it would be disgust, greed, or fear. Perhaps Dean would turn on them like all the other mortals had.

There had been peace once, peace until the mortals had wanted what they couldn’t have. They wanted what the fae and fairies had. They wanted to be peaceful and happy like they were, but they had mistakenly thought it was the fey’s magic that gave them such lives. They didn’t realize it was a choice to prefer each other, to choose harmony over greed and rage.

“This way, please.” Those wings brushed against Dean as the fey stepped in front of him, leading him further into the woods. “The mortals want things they think they can’t have. They want everything that they think they deserve, things that aren’t as far out of their reach as they think.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Dean asked. He knew the things he wanted were too far out of his reach. He wanted to be back home with his family. He just wanted to hear from his family. He wanted to know if they were okay-- if they even missed him-- or if they were all better off with him gone. Feathers brushed against him again, some kind of reassuring touch. He shrugged it off with a snarl, moving away. He didn’t want to be touched. He didn’t want to be pitied.

“They thought the answer was in their magic. It wasn’t. We choose the path our lives take, Dean. We choose what they thought made us so special and they tried to take it. Luc was friends with my sister, when they were younger. Then as he grew, he gave in to the darkness inside of him.”

“What did he do?” Dean asked, dreading the answer, already knowing part of the answer in his heart. Luc did to her what he did to Dean every damn night. The wing came back, resting against Dean’s back.

“Brace yourself.” The fey warned as his other wing moved the willow fronds out of the way. “It’s not a pretty sight.” Dean obeyed, knowing his husband well enough to know what he was about to see something horrific. He couldn’t stop the gasp when he saw the fey’s sister and she turned around, revealing her back. “He and his men raped her and then they took her wings all because we would not share our magic for them to use and manipulate. And then… they did the same to her friends.” Dean blinked back tears as male and female fey joined her, revealing their scars, the shrapnel of broken bone and wings jutting from their backs.

“Why are you showing me this?” Dean couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. It was too horrific-- it was too close to what he experienced every night.

“Because you are the key to stopping all of this. You bring the iron, the iron they used to catch and mutilate my friends and family. If your country joins us… we can stop him together! There can be peace. His people can learn peace. It doesn’t come from magic. It comes from within.”

“Not always.” Dean jerked back. “I can’t create peace each night while I cower in my bed.” He glared over at the fey. “I am sorry that they did this, but peace isn’t as simple as you say. Are you at peace right now?!” He challenged. 

“No.” The fey responded slowly. “How can I be at peace when this is happening to my people?”

“Exactly.” Dean jutted his chin out. “I can’t help you. I wish I could, but I can’t. I can’t even help myself!” He glanced around, half-expecting to be attacked by the fey with sad eyes and broken wings. He wasn’t expecting the understanding he saw on their faces.

“Leave him be.” The fey’s sister stepped forward. “He’s hurting, can’t you see? Luc hurt him too.”

“Fine.” The fey growled before pressing two fingers to Dean’s head. He collapsed into the waiting arms of the fey who bore him up the sky, carrying him to his nest. He would watch over the omega princeling and then when he woke up the next day, he would try again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up with a start before sinking back into the soft down. He yawned then stretched, his mind still in the blissful fog of sleep. He had slept better than he had in months… and that was what triggered him back to reality. He wasn’t in the castle!

He sat up, pushing away the warmth around him. He glanced around, noticing that he was in a woven nest. He glanced around, tensing when he recognized whose nest he was in and that he had been sleeping under that extended wing all night.

“Get up.” He hissed, crossing his arms across his chest. He wasn’t dressed for the wilds and yet this was the first time he felt chilled.

“Get back under my wing.” The fey didn’t even open his eyes. “We will talk, human, just not right now. It is dark and gray. Wait until sunrise. Some of us are fighting a war.”

“You know nothing of what I have to fight!” Dean yelped as the wing wrapped around him. It was strong, soft, and warm. 

“I do not want to fight you. I have promised you my protection.”

“So you can curse me later? You have been treating me like your enemy since you met me.” Something shuttered closed on the fey’s face. Like a part of him had been open up until now. “Did you even want to curse me?” Dean pressed. “Or is this some revenge on Luc thing?”

“Don’t make me use my magic again.”

“And now you’re threatening me.” Dean glared. The fey sighed, sitting up, removing his wing from Dean’s body. “You could just fucking talk to me instead of trying to be so goddamn mysterious all the time.” It wasn’t his most diplomatic speech, but he wasn’t going to be all prim and proper just to get fucked over again.

“My apologies.” The fey grunted. He paused and added on somewhat more self-reflectively. “I am not in the habit of apologizing to humans.” He cut off what snide remark Dean had been about to say.

“So I should be grateful?” Dean asked, an eyebrow arching up.

“No.” The fey sighed. “You’re right. And so was my sister. I should not let my rage at Luc cloud my judgment when it comes to you. I didn’t curse you to hurt you. I know how he is and I knew it would make him angry. But, ultimately, it would protect you from him.”

“It didn’t.”

“It will.” It was a grim promise. “You have not even scratched the surface of how much a monster than man is.”

“What else has he done?”

“He doesn’t just persecute my people.” The fey sat up, pulling his wings in close. “There are villages all around the country, full of your own kind, starving to death. They would be dead already if not for-- my people help where they can.” He changed what he was going to say and Dean had to wonder if he was hiding something.

“Show me.” The omega stood. The sky was still gray, light peeking out towards the east. “The sun has risen.” He glanced back at the fey. “Can you take me?”

“The time for sleeping is over.” It was part complaint, part agreement. “I will take you.” He scooped Dean up and flew him down to the river. “After you clean up.” He was placed down on the riverbank. “I will find us something to eat.” Dean eyed those powerful wings as the fey launched himself back into the sky. He felt strangely jealous at the idea of being able to fly away whenever he wanted to. He would have gone home a long time ago.

“He’s not all bad.” The fey’s sister approached Dean cautiously. “I’m Anna.”

“Dean.” Dean watched her carefully. She walked as proudly as her brother did. 

“Those villagers he told you about? He finds a way to feed them all. He’ll never tell you that though-- he doesn’t want them to be used against us or us against them. He protects them in his own way.”

“Why not just tell me that?”

“He is private. I don’t think he is the only one.” She smirked. “Come on. There’s a more secluded spot down the river.”

“I’m not shy.” Dean scoffed. He just didn’t want to bare all his bruises and scarred bitemarks to the fey’s eyes. He didn’t think it would endear Luc to them anymore than his previous actions already had. He didn’t know what they would do. Maybe they’d pounce. He followed Anna to the quiet place she had told him about. He stripped quickly, turning away to splash into the water.

It was peaceful here. It reminded him of home with all the nature and fresh air. He sank into the cold river, marveling at the little sprites and fairies that peered at him curiously. A large tree moved and he splashed back deeper into the river when he realized it was another kind of fey. Anna chuckled, amused by his reactions.

“You’re not afraid.” She marveled in turn. “Just curious.” Dean glanced back before he went back to his exploration. The river tucked beneath the waving threads of the weeping willows, more creatures on those branches. There was more than one culture, one kind here. Dean wondered if Luc knew he was trying to eradicate several kinds of fey folk. He rolled his eyes a second later-- of course Luc did. He had been here and he had done great evil. Of course, he knew. “You know…” She waded into the waters with Dean. “He only showed up to the wedding because of you.”

“Your brother?” Dean frowned.

“I absolutely shouldn’t be telling you this.” She smiled as she swam out to the middle of the river where Dean treaded water. “But I want you to understand him better.”

“You explain him better than he does.” Dean shrugged.

“He smelled you as soon as you crossed the border.” She revealed hesitantly. “Please, don’t think of him as one of your human alphas!” She begged as Dean visibly started. “He would never cross any boundary you place on him.” She looked pointedly at a particularly nasty bruise on Dean’s arm. “He would never hurt you.”

“So explain the curse.” Dean’s mind was racing. The fey could smell him too?

“He went to protect you in his own way. He hoped the idea of a curse would scare Luc into taking care of you as he should.”

“Why didn’t he just grab me and fly off with me?” Dean asked.

“Dean.” She gave him a look. “You know why. Luc’s armies would be on us all and not only that… the armies of your country would come too. It had to be this way. It had to be subtle. We want to help you.”

“Can you get a message to my family?” Dean asked. “I’ve been writing to them, but I never hear anything back. At first, I thought they were glad to be rid of me, but not even Sam or Bobby have written me back. I”m starting to think the letters aren’t leaving the palace.”

“If you write it, I will send it.” Anna promised. Dean hurried to the shore where some of the other fey brought him paper and ink. He wrote a quick letter, letting it dry before he rolled it up. He looked to Anna who whistled loudly. A large fey, with wings of bronze and copper, landed in the clearing. “Bring this to Prince Samuel of Winchester, but be discreet.” She smiled back at Dean. “We mustn't let my brother see.”

Dean laughed at the subterfuge, thanking the fey who would send word to his family. It was his last shot. He might not survive any of this, but at least his family would know the truth about Luc, about the fey. His father… Dean hoped he would amend what they had done, even if he was stuck in the middle of it all. A shadow drifted over them and Anna took her cue to leave. “He’s back.” Dean had already figured that out. He’d know those wings anywhere.

“I have gotten us some fruits.” The fey had his arms full of fruits that Dean couldn’t recognize. They all looked delicious though. His stomach rumbled and the fey hurried to put them down on a nearby table. “Help yourself.” The fey glanced over, his eyes widening. Dean winced, remembering that he had not gotten dressed upon leaving the river. The fey reached, as if he didn’t realize he was doing so, and traced one of the bitemarks Luc had left on Dean’s body.

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t, but Dean didn’t need the fucking fey pitying him. 

“He should treat you better.” The fey pulled his hand back. “Eat up. We’ll be going to villages once you’re done.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was horrified by the state of the villages. The fey let him go off on his own and Dean wasted no time in introducing himself. The villages were scared of him at first. How odd that he was the monster in their eyes.

“Well, if you came with him, you can’t be so bad as the rest of them.” A village elder decided and that was that. Dean learned as much as he could before they traveled to the next one. There were twenty in total, each as sad as the rest. Dean took time to know them, hear their stories, and that helped with the emptiness inside. Too soon, the sun was setting.

“It’s time to go.” The fey appeared by his arm. “I need to get you back to safety.” Dean started, dreading the idea of returning to the castle. “Back to the nest.” The fey clarified, a hint of a smile on his pink lips. “I should have been more clear, forgive me.”

“I’ll forgive you this time.” Dean gave him a barely there smile in return. He was in a much better mood than this morning. He had learned so much about this country he was supposed to call his own. Luc was a threat to more than just him. He was a threat to his own people as well as the fey. Luc was the monster who needed to be put down, not the fey, not Dean. “I want to help them.”

“You make a great leader.” Dean looked over at him with surprise clear on his freckled face. “I would have brought your letter.”

“Anna told you?”

“I know when my soldiers are missing and I know where they go.” Dean was scooped up and they launched into the air. Dean closed his eyes, relishing the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. “You like flying.”

“If I had wings…” Dean shook his head, stopping himself there. “I don’t, so it’s silly.”

“You can fly with me. Anywhere you want.” Dean’s heart skipped a beat and his mind went to Sammy. But he knew in his heart, he couldn’t go back. He was needed here. And unlike his own predicament… he could help the people suffering so. He just didn’t know how. Maybe he could talk to Luc’s father...

“Thanks.” He responded.

“I could take you back home.” Dean’s heart ached at the thought of Winchester and his family.

“I’m needed here.” He responded, a lump in his throat. “I have to find a way to help the villages,” he paused, “and the fey. Luc needs to be removed permanently.” The fey’s grip tightened slightly.

“What do you propose?”

“I don’t care.” Dean replied. “As long as I get to drive a knife through his heart.”

“As his husband, the throne would fall to you.” The fey mused. “It’s treason if you fail.”

“Like I said,” Dean smirked, “I don’t care. And that’s his fault.”

“He will pay for that.” The fey said solemnly.

“Yes, he will.” Dean echoed darkly. “When do I have to go back?” He asked the question he had been dreading the answer to all day. He didn’t want to go back.

“Whenever you want to.” The fey held him a little closer, dipping down so Dean could skim his toes across the still surface of the lake. “You can stay with us until you’re ready to face him.”

“What about the curse?”

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement.”

“What if that’s how I get back in?” Dean asked. “You can put me under and let them find me in the woods somewhere.”

“I have to put the spell on you with them present.” The fey sighed. “They need to see it. They forget what we’re capable of sometimes. I need to remind them.”

“So I have to go back, but not until I’m ready?” 

“Yes.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“I don’t know.” The fey admitted after a moment of silence. “I wanted to help you as soon as I realized who you were marrying. I wanted to help you as soon as I s--”

“Smelled me?” Dean asked bluntly.

“Anna was gossiping, I see.” The fey responded dryly. “But yes, fine, I can smell you and-- you smell better than anyone has ever smelled before. The idea of him--” He broke off and Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t want to discuss that with the fey. He didn’t want to discuss that with anyone. “Whether I can smell you or not, you should be treated with respect. You should be taken care of. You should be with people who love you.”

“Yea, well, my dad just wanted the war to end. At least, that’s how it felt when he packed me off.” Dean blinked, trying to process how all that had made him feel. “Kings make hard decisions.”

“I’m sorry.” The fey remarked quietly. Dean had to struggle to hear him above the wind. “That must have been even harder on you. You’re not some piece of meat to wave into the wind to win over the enemy.”

“I don’t know.” Dean replied somewhat cheekily. “I seem to have won you over somewhat.”

“You were never my enemy.” The fey replied. “Luc is the enemy.” Dean reached up, wrapping his fingers around the arms that held him. The fey’s body stiffened but whatever questions he had as to why Dean was touching him, he kept to himself.

“Luc wanted me. That was the only thing he’d agree to.”

“Odd for a man desperate to win your nation over to defeat my people.” Dean frowned. He hadn’t thought about that. 

“Can you get another message to my brother?” He asked. “Sam can dig around in Winchester, find out all the exact details. My mother keeps incredible records of all the treaties, laws, etc. I swear she knows them better than my father does.”

“I will deliver it myself.” The fey promised. They were nearing the Moorlands. Dean recognized it already. He relaxed at the sight of his newfound refuge. “Once you write it, I will take it. I’ll leave you in Anna’s capable hands. She’ll feed you.”

“One more thing.” Dean had yet to let the fey’s arm go even though their feet were back on solid earth. “What’s your name?”

“A fey does not lightly give their name.” It wasn’t a refusal. There was confusion streaking across the fey’s face. “Will you give it to Luc?”

“Never.” Dean swore.

“Why do you want to know it now?” The fey asked, his confusion bleeding into curiosity.

“I like to name my what-ifs.” Dean smirked. The fey took a quick step back, his nostrils flaring.

“You--”

“I smell you too.” The fey’s blue eyes were wide with surprise. “You smell good.” Dean confessed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. If things were different… Before he had been married off, he had enjoyed sex. He had a lot of sex before Luc and well, he hated that Luc had managed to ruin sex for him this long. Dean had to wonder how his life would have turned out if he had been married off to a fey, for example, this fey.

“Castiel.”

“What?” Dean was startled from his reverie.

“My name.” There was something skittish in the fey’s features. “It’s Castiel.”

“Castiel.” Dean said softly, sounding it out, running the syllables over in his mouth. “I like it-- it’s very strong… unique.”

“It’s an odd thing to like one’s name.” The fey, no, Castiel commented. He looked at Dean closely, squinting as if he could understand Dean better. “You’re unique for a human.”

“Thanks.” Dean laughed, rubbing his arm. There was something about this fey that put him on guard. He didn’t fear him. He didn’t think he’d hurt him, not with all the opportunities he had already had. No, this was something different. Castiel could hurt him in a way that Luc could never dream of. The fey could come to mean something to Dean that Luc never could. Dean trusted him. And trust could be broken so very easily.

“What is it?” The fey cocked his head.

“Nothing.” Dean turned away. “I’m going to go write that letter, okay?”

“Make yourself at home.”


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed into weeks and Dean was quickly becoming accustomed to life on the Moorlands. He was back in contact with his family, letters pouring in weekly from Sam and Bobby, even his parents on occasion. He saved the letter where his father apologized for a lot of things, most of all what he had done with Luc and even what he had done with Sam. It was a bittersweet moment, but Dean didn’t want to weigh himself down with grudges. He forgave the best he could because his hands were too full to carry any more. He was happy to realize Luc had been the reason they hadn't visited or written. Luc had blocked them at every turn. And from his mother's records, the mystery grew. Luc shouldn't have been making any demands. He had been losing both wars, so how had they ever been pushed into giving in. John recounted feeling terrified beyond explanation and Mary remembered great dread. Castiel thought it was magic, but Dean didn't know what to think.

He wanted to be at peace and he was the most at peace he had ever been here with Castiel and the other magical beings. He was friends with Anna who slowly introduced him to more and more members of the Moorlands. Dean loved being here with the fey where he was able to run barefoot, swim naked, and his favorite, fly through the skies with Castiel.

There was something growing between the two of them… something they both were afraid to name. They didn’t want it to go away. Dean wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready to go back, even if he did have a mission now. He would end Luc’s reign of terror, just not yet. He could be selfish for a little while longer-- he had earned that much.

He turned over in the cozy bed that Castiel had built for him and smiled as he snuggled closer to the large, outstretched wing. Castiel started awake, yanking his wing back with a drowsy but horrified apology. Dean rolled his eyes, amused, as concerned blue eyes peered over. There was something… nice between him and the fey. Something warm. Something safe. Castiel instinctively covered him in his sleep and Dean hadn’t said anything until now, but he didn’t mind. Truly.

“You don’t have to snatch your wing back like that.” Like it hadn’t been happening in all the days Dean had been in the nest. After that first morning, Castiel had gone out of his way to be accommodating. “I’m already in your nest.” Dean flushed when he heard how he sounded. He hadn’t meant it like that, but the words were already out of his mouth, already being processed by the creature who cocked his head at him. 

“You--” Gods, the fey looked as if his head was about to explode.

“I’d admire your wings.” Dean found his voice after a minute. “And they keep me warm at night. I don’t mind them. I don’t mind you covering me at night.” It made him feel safe, but that was far more dangerous to admit out loud.

“Why?”

“I feel safe, dammit.” Dean cussed lightly. “With you. Under your wings. Whatever.” He turned back in his bed, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. He couldn’t bear to look back at the fey. He didn’t want to be ridiculed. 

There was warmth on his back before black wings wrapped around him protectively.

“And what about the rest of me?” Castiel murmured in his ear, sending sparks down Dean’s spine. Half of him screamed that he was in danger. There was a predator at his back, an alpha predator at that. But another side of him was thrilled, delighted even, to have those wings back. He admired more than the wings, but he didn’t have the guts to admit that in this heated moment. They were dancing on the edge of a knife and it was only a matter of time before they fell.

“I feel safe with all of you.” Dean managed to spit out, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in the gentle touch of feathers against his calf muscles. He wanted to have Castiel’s hands on him again. He wanted to go farther than they had ever dared to go.

Dean hated that he knew Castiel would catch him if he fell. “Your heartbeat has increased.” Castiel’s breath was hot on his neck. “But not from fear. And if I could see your pretty eyes, I would see more black than green.” Dean glanced back, a challenge and a surrender clearly written there. Castiel nuzzled Dean gently, his nose rubbing along the line of his neck. “It seems damp, Dean.” The use of his name jolted Dean and he cursed softly as the fey finally touched him. Castiel ran his hands along Dean’s bare flank, down to his strong thighs. “Gorgeous.”

“For a human.” Even when he was more aroused than he had ever been in his entire life, Dean could still snark. It surprised Castiel but then he laughed softly. His hands slid over Dean’s flat stomach and then explored his chest, teasing his soft nipples that quickly hardened under his clever touch.

“For anyone. You are the most beautiful omega in the world, even among the fey.” Dean had been joking, but Castiel was serious. Dean shivered, unable to ignore the want building in his stomach. This was usually where the explorations stopped, but Dean had been on edge the past few weeks with all this teasing. He knew Castiel was taking his time. He was married to another man for goodness’ sake, but Dean wanted to know what it would be like to be one with the fey. Castiel’s hands started to retreat but Dean shook his head, grabbing his hands and moving them down.

“Don’t stop.” He ordered.

“Are you sure?” Castiel hesitated and Dean wanted to hate him for it, even if the fey did wrap his fingers around Dean’s hips, as if he sensed Dean’s ire.

“I may be battered, fey, but I am a grown omega. I know my own mind and my own body. I know what I want.” It came out as a snarl, not the tears that had threatened. Dean would not cry. He would reclaim himself, his own body. He was his own. Not the fey’s. Not Luc’s.

“I did not mean to offend.” An almost apology as Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. It was the first kiss of many to follow as Castiel allowed himself to explore Dean’s body with his mouth and tongue. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Keep doing what you’re doing and I might find it in me to forgive you.” Dean grunted, rolling on to his back to give Castiel better access to where he wanted the alpha’s tongue to be.

“You’re so clever.” It was tiny-- a small amount of praise in the scheme of things, but Dean couldn’t help how he responded, with a swell of his chest and a jerk of his hips. Castiel’s wings flared up and the fey grinned as he looked down on the human in his nest. “And I can see where my attention is wanted.” He locked eyes with Dean as he maneuvered himself down, taking Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean gave a shout, toes curling, as he gripped onto the bedding the fey had brought into the nest for him. He reached down, not daring to press his fingers into that messy hair until Castiel nodded. Castiel’s hair was soft, his horns smooth, Dean wasn’t sure why he was surprised. Castiel was constantly surprising him as they got to know each other more and more.

The fey was devouring him and Dean was ready to be consumed. He let out a mewl that would have been embarrassing in other circumstances, a plea for what he didn’t dare name. Castiel understood, flipping him over and pressing two fingers inside of Dean’s warm, slick hole.

“Yes.” Dean breathed, arching his back. He was so wet, wetter than he had ever been in his life. He wasn’t going to tell the fey that, but he didn’t have to. “Please.” Fingers pulled out and a long, thick cock pressed in. Dean quivered, inside and out, as he took the fey’s cock. He braced himself on his hands and knees before he jerked himself back, taking him in faster. He didn’t want to be babied. He wanted to be fucked. Castiel growled behind him and Dean had to wonder just what the fey could pick up on before Castiel pulled back and then slammed into him so hard that Dean saw stars.

They were the most beautiful stars Dean had ever seen in his life.

Coupling with Cas was perfect. “Cas.” He breathed as he tightened around the fey’s thick cock. He felt so good inside of Dean, pushing him to the edge where even more brilliant stars beckoned to Dean to come join them. He collapsed, curling his arms in, leaving his ass in the air. Castiel didn’t stop, didn’t even falter, adjusting to the change with inhuman speed. Every thrust hit something in Dean, something beyond explanation. And then Cas popped his knot, filling Dean completely. He was saying something, but it was mostly garbled and frantic until Castiel said his name as he came.

“Dean.” The world slowed down and came to a stop as Dean soared into a mind-blowing orgasm. It had been fucking long enough.

It was several minutes before Dean returned to all of his senses. He was warm and full, locked together with the fey. He had a thrilling thought that he was now full of Castiel’s seed, not Luc’s. Maybe the next time he was pregnant, it would be a pup who he wanted put there. “How are you?” Castiel asked carefully, his deep voice vibrating against Dean’s freckled back. His wings were tucked around them. No one could hurt Dean here. No one could even try.

“So good.” Dean was more relaxed than he knew was possible. He glanced over his shoulder. “This doesn’t make us friends.” The fey burst out laughing and soon Dean was laughing too.

“I’d hope not.” He rumbled. “I hope you don’t do this with all your friends.”

“Shut up.” Dean laughed, sighing contentedly. “I hope you knocked me up.”

“What?” The fey did not understand.

“I hope I have your pup.” Dean clarified, unable to ignore how saying that outloud made him squirm. But Cas still didn’t ridicule him.

“I would be honored to have a pup with you.” Because Castiel was nothing like the man Dean had been married to. He didn’t want to just knock Dean up and leave him to it. No, Cas would want a life with Dean, would want to raise the pup up right together. Huh. It would be best if he did… Dean wouldn’t know the first thing about teaching a fledgling to fly. “I want to be your mate, Dean.”

Dean had known this in his own way, but hearing the words out loud still knocked the breath out of him.

“Oh.” He stammered.

“I’m not asking for an answer.” Cas soothed, his nose nuzzling behind Dean’s ear. “I just thought you should know. You’re more than a distraction to me-- a dangerous thing in a war.”

“I’ll help you win it.” Dean smirked, leaning back. He crooked his head back. “Kiss me, Cas.”

“So commanding.” Gentle amusement at Dean’s words, but still the fey obeyed. They hadn’t done this before and Castiel still did not rush into it. He breathed the same air as Dean, locking eyes with him once more, before he pressed into Dean, just a little deeper, as he kissed him for the first time. Fey he may be, but Dean knew in that moment that he had been ruined for any other alphas. 

He just hoped it hadn’t been a mistake to trust him.

“I don’t want to go back.” He sighed and Castiel’s arms tightened around him.

“I will never let him touch you again.”


	7. Chapter 7

“There you two are.” Anna smirked as Dean and Castiel emerged from the river. Her face grew more serious. “Put your human away, brother, we have guests.”

“I’m my own human, thanks.” Dean sniffed even though Castiel’s scent was part of his own now. Castiel made a scoffing sound as his eyes flashed. He didn’t call Dean out on his lie though. It wasn’t really a lie. Dean was his own person, but he was also Castiel’s person. The omega batted his eyes over at the alpha. If Anna wasn’t around, he would show the fey just how much he was also Dean’s. Dean had laid his own claim to Cas, just as much as Castiel had claimed him.

There had been some teasing, but most of the fey were genuinely happy for them. They, like Cas and Anna, saw Dean for who he was, not for the sins of his people. Some of the fey did not feel the same and had left the Moorlands for another fey community farther inland, and now, supposedly, that community had sent its leader to investigate.

“I’m not ashamed of Dean.” Castiel said softly. 

“Castiel, it’s Hannah.” Dean watched as Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Fine. Dean stay with Anna, please. I must handle this alone.”

“You’re ashamed now?” Dean teased. Things were simple between them… things were good. He felt like he could talk to Castiel. He felt like he could be himself with Castiel.

“No.” Blue eyes flashed again for a different reason. “Hannah is complicated. You will meet her once I know she is safe.” And with that, the fey stalked off into the woods. Dean looked over at Anna expectantly and she grinned widely at the omega waiting for the gossip he knew she would give.

“Hannah wanted to mate him years ago.” She didn’t hesitate to go into that old history. “But they disagreed on what to do with the humans.”

“She wanted to kill them all?” 

“She wanted them banished forever.” Anna tilted her head, her long red hair spilling down over her shoulder. “Castiel had hope back then. He hoped humans and fey could learn to live in relative peace if harmony wasn’t obtainable. I fear if they had that same conversation today, without you coming along when you did, he might have agreed with her.”

“Oh.” Dean folded his arms across his chest. “Guess it’s good I came when I did.”

“You’re a strong man, Dean.” Anna regarded him warmly. “You’ll make an excellent king.”

“We have to kill Luc first.” Dean reminded her. She was quiet for a moment and Dean winced, he hadn’t want to bring up past hurts for her either. Coming to the Moorlands had been good for him in that he now had the support he had be so desperately missing but also, it showed him how much Luc had been hurting others as well.

He wasn’t so trapped by his own pain. Anna touched his arm gently, bringing him back to the present.

“You will.” She smiled. “Come on. Let’s go listen in.”

“I don’t think he’d like that.” Dean hesitated, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Who do you think invited you?” She winked. “He won’t keep secrets from you now, Dean. He’s too,” she cocked her head before smirked, “invested.”

“He said he wanted to be my mate.” Dean confided quietly as he followed her into the forest.

“That’s great!” She glanced back. “Is it?” She asked more softly when she saw the uncertainty on Dean’s face.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. Anna had become a close friend over the past weeks. He felt more himself with her and Castiel. He would love to stay with them forever— it was just— “I don’t have good luck when it comes to mates.” He confessed after a minute. “I should be telling Cas this.” He glanced down at the ground. 

“Cas?” Anna’s eyebrow arched up gracefully. 

“Castiel.” Dean mumbled, his cheeks flushing hot. He could feel the shame rising, clawing at his throat. He staved it off, but felt as if he had left his body to do so. He hated feeling like this, feeling weak, like resorting back to what he had to do to stay alive in such a safe place as this. He was safe. He was with Anna. And Cas was never far if Dean needed him...

“I won’t tell him.” Anna promised. “Some conversations need to be had, no matter how hard they are to start.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Dean gave her a grateful smile. He relaxed some, breathing a little easier, feeling more grounded as they walked in companionable silence.

They crept through the clearing and then up on a small hill that overlooked where Hannah and Castiel were meeting. Dean had never been to this part of the Moorlands. There was a twisted wooden table, as if it had grown from the ground. Perhaps it had. Small candles flickered, dwarfed in luminance by the lights that hung from the branches of nearby trees. It was a soft light, but bright enough that both fey could see each other clearly.

“It’s where we hold councils.” Anna explained. “It’s all very official and boring, but seeing as how you were raised in all that…” 

“It’s magical.” Dean breathed, green eyes lighting up. “I’ve never seen a council chamber that could rival it.”

“Good to know the fey have that going for them then.” Anna chuckled. “Oh, they’re starting.”

“It’s just the two of them?”

“They have their support.” Anna pointed out the fey standing at attention just out of the light’s reach. “But as they are equals and leaders in their own right, they don’t need anyone else to speak for them.” Dean studied the proceedings, more fascinated than he cared to admit, until the conversation turned to him.

“I hope you’re enjoying your human whore.” Hannah said with more venom in her sweet voice than Dean had previously thought possible. “I hope he’s worth the cost we’ve all been paying.”

“Is this what the meeting is about, Hannah? Your jealousy?” Castiel sounded bored… and cold. Dean had to shiver. Sometimes, in all his closeness with Castiel, he forgot what he was. Cas was some wild thing and Dean was what-- a whim? One that could be shattered so easily? Dean was human, breakable, expendable. Castiel was almost infinite.

“Easy.” Anna murmured in his ear. “Hannah is powerful like Castiel, but she is less principled in how she uses her magic. It’s already affecting you.” Dean looked over at her, sucking in a soft breath.

“Shit.”

“Yea.” Anna’s eyebrow quirked up. “I’m thrilled she didn’t end up in the family. Super fun to be around.” Dean felt better at Anna’s joke-- his chest wasn’t as tight. “Dean.” Anna leaned in. “You’ve been through a lot, okay?” Dean’s face closed off and Anna tsked. “Listen first.” She admonished gently. “It takes time to sort through all your reactions. Some days, some things will hit harder than others.”

“Okay.” Dean leaned into the advice. He did jump at some things, snarl at others, that didn’t make sense to the fey that didn’t know what he had come out of. Cas covered for him while still allowing him some privacy. Dean was grateful for the shelter. He didn’t want everyone knowing about Luc and what he had done to Dean, what he was still doing to Dean. He was still dealing with everything: the rape, the abuse, the loss of his pup.

“How many fledglings?!” Castiel’s outburst, as unusual as it was, drew both of their attention back to the clearing. “He killed them?!”

“Shit.” Anna looked from her brother to Dean’s ashen face. “Let’s get you back.”

“No.” Dean frowned. He had made fists so tight that his knuckles were white, even in the faint darkness. “If Luc killed fledglings… it’s because of me.” He drew in a ragged breath. “He killed my pup without hesitation… he certainly would kill your kind with ease.”

“That I know.” Anna laid a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Luc and his soldiers slaughtered all of the fledglings at the farthest village in my forest.” Hannah informed Castiel. “They nailed the survivors to the trees… with iron. The screams were what alerted us to the attack.” Castiel’s wings flared out and his brow furrowed. He was battle ready in an instant. He took a moment to settle back into his chair, but the tension in his body didn’t leave.

“How are the survivors?” He asked.

“We saved half of them. The rest died from their wounds.” 

“We must stop this war.” Castiel’s wings quivered. 

“You know what we have to do.”

“No, I will not fight all the humans out right. Our war is with Luc and his men.”

“Our war is with the humans.” Hannah narrowed her eyes across the table. “Even your pretty, little whore.”

“Enough.” Castiel slapped the table. “He is under my protection.”

“Pity the fledglings weren’t.”

“Enough.” Castiel bared his teeth. Dean could have sworn that the air between the two fey was wavering with unseen magic.

“Fine.” Hannah smirked. “Just wait until he finds out how easily replaceable he is. You know, like I did.” Dean felt as if he had been punched. He couldn’t explain it-- he felt like he was spiraling down. He felt as if he was about to be ripped in two by the pain in his chest at the thought of Castiel replacing him.

“Anna.” He glanced over at her with wide eyes. “Get me out of here.” And so she did, sneaking him back to the river. “Can you get Cas?” He asked. He needed to get out of here and he couldn’t do so with Anna present.

“Of course.” She shot him a concerned look before she headed back into the forest. Dean looked around, knowing he’d have to be careful. Castiel would be able to track him by scent-- Dean had to cover that up somehow. He glanced back at the river and knew what he had to do. He plunged into the water, swimming to the deepest part, then he let the water take him towards the willows, hiding under the twisted roots that reached out.

The water was cold but Dean wasn’t coming out until he was ready to be found. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever want to be found again. He wrapped himself around the roots, holding himself up as he started to shiver.

Back in the woods, before Anna arrived to get her brother.

“The next time you bring your whore to a council,” Hannah leaned forward, “make sure you cover them with your magic.” She stood up. “Always nice to see you, Castiel.” She launched into the air, darkness wrapping around her as she winged home.


	8. Chapter 8

“Where is he?!” Castiel whirled around. Anna ducked before his wings could hit her. “Where is Dean?!”

“I left him right here. He asked me to get you!” Anna protested the accusing tone her brother was using on her. 

“Hannah knew he was there.” Castiel sighed. “I’m sorry, Anna. This is not your fault, it’s mine. I should have planned better.”

“Hannah’s magic affected him.” Anna told Castiel. “I think he was still feeling the effects when we left.”

“We need to find him.” Castiel finally admitted what was troubling him the most. “Anna, I can’t smell him.” Anna’s eyes lit up.

“He’s here then. He’s safe. He’s hiding.” Castiel frowned. 

“How do you know?” Castiel glanced towards the sky. “How do you know she didn’t take him? She would torture him before she killed him. Then she’d send me what was left to punish me.”

“What happened to that village… it’s not your fault.” Anna said quietly. She missed her wings the most in moments like this, when she wanted to wrap them around her brother.

“I’ve been distracted.” Castiel admitted. “I’ve been so wrapped up in Dean.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Anna lay a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “He told me that you want to be his mate. That’s a big deal.”

“I feel like I’m failing him and my people at the same time.”

“You’re not.” Anna looked up at the sky. “Easy there, Castiel. It’s getting cold.”

“I can’t control that right now.” Castiel flapped his wings twice. “I have to find Dean.” He took to the skies too, searching the Moorlands for the omega he hoped was okay.

In the river, Dean couldn’t stop shivering. He could wait here and die or he could swallow his pride and find Cas. He wanted to be wrapped up in the alpha’s wings. It was worth the risk even if Castiel did end up replacing him. He unwrapped himself from the roots and forced himself deeper into the frigid water. He had never known the Moorlands to be cold. Something was going on, something other than him.

He forced himself to keep swimming even though he felt beyond exhausted. He had made it to the middle of the river when he realized he might not make it. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t survive all that shit with Luc just to drown here. His limbs felt so heavy, like he was suddenly made of metal. Dean dug deep, deeper than he had in a long time, and made it to the sandy shore. He let out a soft cry of victory, digging his clawed fingers into the rocky sand.

“I did it.” He was shivering, shaking, and probably looked a mess, but he had made it. He had survived in more ways than one. He had overcome everything life had thrown at him and he would overcome what came next. Dean balled his trembling hands into fists. He would kill Luc. He would put the monster down and he would make this kingdom a better place for all of its citizens. He pushed himself up to his knees and then rose to his feet.

They could knock him down all they wanted. He would always rise.

“Dean.” Castiel landed behind him and Dean whirled around, lashing out before he looked. Castiel caught his blow easily enough, deflecting it and pushing the omega back. “Thank goodness. I was so worried--” Dean couldn’t place the sudden anger or why his hands would not turn back from fists. He threw another punch at the fey, so angry at Castiel for making him feel the way that he did. Dean wanted him and for what? So Cas could just throw him aside?!

“Fight me.” He challenged Castiel. “You want to be my alpha, then fight me for the right.”

“Dean.” Castiel lowered his hands. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then fight me.” Dean stepped forward, meeting the alpha’s blue eyes like he had always been taught not to do. He was issuing a challenge. Castiel’s wings puffed out, but the fey cocked his head, studying Dean carefully. 

“Talk to me first.” He asked softly. “What’s going on in that human head of yours?”

“I won’t be cast aside lightly.”

“I would never discard you, Dean.”

“Did you tell Hannah that too?” An ugly laugh escaped Castiel’s lips, a laugh Dean did not recognize. 

“Are you always so quick to switch allegiances, Dean?” Castiel’s voice was low, a sound that went straight below Dean’s waist. The fey was gorgeous, and he did it for Dean in so many ways, but his voice could always grab his attention so quickly. He bit his lip, growling at his traitorous self. 

“I just need to know.” Dean wished his voice hadn’t wavered as he raised his fists, taking a stance that Bobby had taught him since he was old enough to train. “I’ve lost everyone who could ever be my mate.” He glared. “I want to make sure I won’t lose you.”

And there it was, the truth of it all. Deep down, he was terrified of being constantly abandoned by the ones who were supposed to love him, that were supposed to care for him. He had always assumed it started with Sam, but it went back farther than that, back to the ones that took Sam from him: his parents. And it also had come down to him. Dean had abandoned himself for years, trying to earn that place of belonging back, but no more. He was enough on his own. As much as he was attracted to Castiel, the fey needed to earn his place in Dean’s life as well. No matter than he and Anna felt more like family than the one he had left in Winchester.

Castiel drew himself up to his full height, his wings fully extended up. The moon glimmered over the iridescent feathers. Those damn feathers Dean loved so much. He wanted to touch them, but he also wanted to fight. He tensed, waiting for Castiel to attack, when the fey did the most unexpected thing. He knelt down on the ground before Dean. 

“Here I am.” The fey shrugged. “You see all of me. It’s all yours if you will have me.”

“I don’t want your surrender.” Dean snarled. “I want an equal.”

“Haven’t our kind fought enough?” Castiel smirked at him. That was the only warning before the fey was up on his feet, coming at Dean with his horns, wings, and claws. “You’ve never seen me like this.” Dean hadn’t. He hadn’t seen when Castiel looked more beast than human, but the pride in his spine was unmistakable. They fought. Castiel leaning into the fight with more gusto than Dean expected. He didn’t want to be babied. He didn’t want to be coddled. He wanted respect and then love. 

Castiel was a formidable foe and Dean knew he would eventually lose to the fey in his own half-exhausted state. But, oh, it felt so good to fight again, to have the adrenaline singing in his veins. It felt good to not feel so scared. He was tense so often, even in the Moorlands, with everything hanging over him. The fight froze, the two of them locked together. “What is it?” Castiel asked.

“I have to go back, Cas.” The sound that escaped Castiel’s lips sounded as if Dean had punched the air out of him. “I have to kill him.”

“I promised.” Castiel wavered.

“What?”

“I promised he’d never touch you again.” The crease in the fey’s forehead would be adorable if he wasn’t so concerned.

“I have to put an end to this.”

“And what about us?”

“There can’t be an us until he’s dead.” As if Castiel didn’t already have some part of his heart that Dean had thought was long gone. “Take me back tomorrow.”

“Give me two days.” Castiel counter-offered.

“Give me one good reason why?” Dean arched an eyebrow. Castiel’s wings had shifted, wrapping around him, wrapping him in warmth. That’s right. He had been so cold before the anger burned through his heavy limbs. He relaxed into the embrace, letting Castiel’s arms wrap around him next as the fey flew them up to his nest. He laid Dean down on his bed, before wrapping his body around Dean's, covering him and warming him at the same time. "Thanks." Dean murmured, already losing his fire and rage. Castiel's magic washed over him, removing the traces of Hannah's magic unbeknownst to him. She would never hurt Dean again. Dean would always be covered by his magic. Mate or not. He was too important.

“I want to put someone on the inside. Someone that they might listen to.” Castiel hesitantly revealed, as if he was expecting Dean to refuse his plan.

“Who?” Dean frowned.

“Your brother.” Castiel replied softly. “Sam.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam arrived at the castle the day before Dean was to return. He was allowed in the country because Luc’s father decreed it safer to avoid another war with Winchester by just being honest. Dean was gone. They didn’t know where he had gone, but they were sure the fey were behind his disappearance. It was the next morning, the day Dean was to return, when Sam was finally allowed to meet with Luc and his father in the throne room.

“Dean’s not here.” Luc said bluntly. “The fey took him.”

“Supposedly.” Luc’s father added on despite his son’s growl.

“And you didn’t think to send for his family?” Sam’s forehead creased. He didn’t have to act pissed at the senselessness he was hearing. He was pissed. Dean had suffered so much at the hands of this alpha and yet he had the nerve to look smug upon first meeting Sam. “You didn’t think we would want to know Dean was missing?”

“Temporarily misplaced.” Luc sneered from his throne. Luc’s father, Nicolas, looked back with a weary sigh. He motioned for Sam to walk with him, excusing the guards from the hallway as they left.

“You will find we are not allowed to do the things we want to, Prince Samuel.” The fear in Nicolas’s eyes said more than he currently could. “He has a witch.” He nodded in the direction of his son. “A fey who’s magic is terrifying. I’ve seen men kill themselves at her command.” Sam frowned. Castiel hadn’t mentioned this. Was this somehow some elaborate trap?

“Have you asked the other fey for help?”

“We are at war.” Nicolas’s eyes widened, although the tilt of his head and understanding in his eyes made Sam realize that Luc’s father was more aware of the true situation than most. “And I wish we were not. We had peace for many years when I was king, but my son will not be satisfied.”

\----

Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel walked arm in and arm towards the castle. They were still under the shadow of the trees in the forest and so they did not have to play their parts just yet.

“Be safe.” Castiel broke the silence between them. “Please be safe. I have protected you as much as I can with my magic.”

“I will.” Dean reassured him. He found Castiel’s concern comforting rather than suffocating. The alpha cared. And if they all survived this… Dean wanted him to be his alpha someday. If he ever felt like settling down. “You stay safe.” He squeezed the fey’s arm. “I don’t want any of their arrows even coming close.” Castiel laughed.

“They will not.” He promised. Dean wasn’t sure about the sadness that tinged the alpha’s voice, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Everything else was heavy enough. “Here.” Castiel stopped him. “Take this.”

“What is it?” But Dean took the blade anyway, at least, it looked like a blade.

“It’s made of bone, fey bone.” Castiel explained as they resumed walking. “If magic is involved with Luc, this will kill him regardless.”

“What about iron?” Dean had one of those too. 

“I want to be sure he dies.” Castiel said with finality. “I don’t want to take any chances. I do not see how any fey would help that man, but I have been surprised and betrayed before.” Dean made a questioning sound, but Castiel just shook his head. “Sam is in there. They’ve finally met with him.”

Sam. Dean hadn’t seen Sam in some time. Hadn’t been around him, as in close enough to smell him or touch him, since they were young teens. His pulse quickened and Castiel glanced over at him, his heightened senses picking up on the changes. He didn’t comment on it though, just noted Sam had reacted the same way about seeing Dean again. “Luc will not touch you again.”

“I just have to bring him down.” Dean shook his head. “I don’t care so much about me as long as I get to end his reign of cruelty.”

“And that’s why I brought Sam in.” Dean laughed.

“To keep me from being totally stupid?”

“You’re so intelligent, Dean.” Castiel’s wing rubbed against Dean’s shoulder. “We’re almost to the castle.” He started to shift, morphing into the terrifying fey Dean had fought the other night, the one that was more feral than friend. “Run.”

And Dean let all the fear that was in his heart about seeing Luc again transform him into what would appear as the scared, escaping prey of a terrible fey creature.

\---

“Dean is back, he’s running for his life, that fey that cursed him is right on top of him!” A soldier ran into the throne room. 

“We’ve been preparing for this.” Luc smirked. “Ready the nets. And bring me that damn omega!” Sam frowned from the hallway, already wanting to punch Luc for the second time that day. Dean wasn’t property. He was family. He was important. He was special. Dean should be treated as such. Nicolas laid a hand on Sam’s arm.

“Pick your battles. You’ll be able to protect Dean where I could not.” He cautioned. “If we can get rid of the witch, we can get rid of--” He broke off and headed outside, Sam close behind him after Luc stormed by them, armed and armored with iron.

“Today is the day I will nail that fey’s wings to my wall!” Luc shouted and his men rallied around their leader. “And knock up my bitch.” Sam growled and Luc turned, smiling at him in challenge. “Maybe I’ll make you watch.” Luc laughed, his teeth bared and sharp. “To the gates!”

\---

Dean sprinted towards the gates, forcing himself to not look behind him. He wasn’t scared of the fey at his back-- there was no one he trusted more. But if he looked back, if he saw Cas one more time, he might change his mind. He might beg the fey to take him back to the Moorlands and Luc would still be on the throne. He skidded to a stop, banging on the gate, begging to be let back in when Castiel landed behind him.

As they had practiced, the fey grabbed him and forced him down the ground. Dean recalled their conversation back in the Moorlands.

“Will it hurt?”

“No, it’s like falling asleep, all wrapped up in my wings.”

“And I’ll wake back up in the castle.”

“Yes.” Castiel had promised. “The spell will not last long, just long enough to Luc let down his guard.”

“And if I lose my weapon?”

“Sam has a replacement.” Castiel had kissed his forehead, pulled him close, held him as they both breathed in and out, trying to soak in each other as much as they could. Dean didn’t want to go, but he had to. He had found a cause to keep fighting for. It had been much different than what was happening out, a drama playing out at the castle gates for Luc and his soldiers to see. Castiel had him pinned, and then with a single touch, put Dean to sleep.

To the onlookers, it looked much more violent, as if Castiel had just attempted to take Dean’s life. Even Sam, who knew the plan, gasped, reacting by pure instinct as he saw his brother be taken down by a fey who looked as terrifying as the stories had led them to believe. 

Dean’s crumpled form laid at Castiel’s feet as the fey rose, proud and wild as ever. He was supposed to fly away-- he had played his part-- he was supposed to fly away. Sam held his breath as Castiel abandoned the plan Dean had made and stalked towards Luc and all his soldiers.

“I made a promise.” Castiel whispered under his breath. “He will not touch you again. I’ll make sure of it.” And when the nets of iron fell, trapping him under their weight, he allowed himself to smile, bloody and victorious. Luc would not touch Dean, not with Castiel as his captive.

His eyes met Sam and he nodded, a tilt of the head as his blue eyes glowed faintly. Luc crowed in the background as Sam nodded back. His job was to keep Dean safe, but Castiel had just done that for him. Now he would have to get Dean out once Dean achieved his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y,all, there is going to be a hint of Wincest in some upcoming chapters. It's going to be with Castiel's blessing as he knows Dean and Sam need to settle things between them. I will put a warning before the chapter just so people know, but it's not extreme at all. I would call it barely there and it's more so the boys can heal from when they were kids than anything. 
> 
> -fluffy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is the chapter with the literally smallest hint of wincest, like they don't even kiss or anything, they're just sorting through their feelings and trauma. This fic is endgame Dean/Cas and that is very solidified by the end of the chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> -fluffy
> 
> Also TW: blood, dungeons, death, ya know.

Dean woke up with a gasp, scrambling to sit up.   
  
“Easy, Dean, easy.” Someone was there. An alpha. Sam. Dean turned and blinked, trying to process the rush of emotions that he felt at seeing his younger brother.   
  
“Sam.” He breathed. Someone else cleared their throat and Dean flinched, recognizing Luc’s father.    
  
“Hey, Dean.” Sam smiled. He hung back, unsure of how to greet his older brother. It was awkward and right all at the same time: Dean still smelled like home. He watched as Dean’s nostrils flared slightly, taking in his scent.   
  
“Good to see you, Sammy.” Dean stood up and gave him a stiff hug. “You got tall.”   
  
“Yea.” Sam nodded.    
  
“And you forgot to get a haircut the last few years.” Dean yanked on a long strand. Sam laughed, relaxing. Dean was still Dean. “You all settled down?” Dean was curious. He had always wondered about what happened to Sammy. He always wondered who he would eventually end up with after their parents made it clear it wouldn’t be him. And with Dad preparing Sam for the throne, Dean knew it was a matter of time before they started parading omegas in front of Sam in hopes one would catch his eye. He didn’t expect Sam to react like Dean had hit him.   
  
“No.” Sam blanched. He would not think of Gabriel and how the omega had said he never wanted to see Sam again. He would fall apart-- they had much more important things to do than to cry over his failed love life. “Mom and Dad have been trying to get me to settle down without much luck.”   
  
“Their skills really do lie elsewhere.” Dean snorted. He moved on from Sam’s visceral reaction. No time to unpack what story lay there. He moved on to his own sob story of a marriage, one he was working hard to undo. “No offense to you, Nicolas, but your son is awful.”   
  
“I’m willing to help anyway I can.” Nicolas nodded. He had been watching them curiously as the chemistry between them was nearly tangible. It wasn’t unheard of to have alpha and omega siblings that ended up matched. Sam would have been a better alpha for Dean than his bloodthirsty son.   
  
“He’s going to help us.” Sam explained. “Luc has a fey on his side-- a powerful one.” The frown on Dean’s face confirmed he had known nothing about this. “They call her a witch.”   
  
“We should tell Cas--” Dean bit his tongue. “We should tell our allies.” He amended, silently cursing himself for almost giving up Castiel’s name. Nicolas had been the closest thing to a friend in the months he stayed in this godforsaken castle, but that didn’t mean he trusted the man with any information about Cas. “Did he get away all right?” He asked Sam. Sam who flinched and looked away. Great. Now Dean had to worry about saving Castiel too. That prick. He was probably wounded somewhere and Dean would get to save him, bandage him up, take care of him… Minus the Cas being wounded part, Dean wouldn’t mind being curled up in the nest for quite some time after this. Maybe get that fledgling pup he had been hoping for. Cas hadn’t fucked him since the first time, not because they hadn’t wanted to, but because everything happened so fast after Hannah.   
  
Hannah. Dean’s thought process was cut off by his current father-in-law.   
  
“You formed an attachment with the fey.” Nicolas smiled. “He is a good one.” Dean glared at him. He didn’t like the idea of Luc’s father knowing anything about Cas. “You’re protective of him.” The smile deepened. “You really will have to focus when it comes to getting to Luc.”   
  
“I’m protected from magic.” Dean said after a minute. He had no clue what Nicolas was hinting at. “I can get close to Luc and end this.” Nicolas blinked.    
  
“I didn’t know what the plan was.”   
  
“Are you still with us?” Sam and Dean turned to face the former king, deadly intent on their faces. He was either on their side or a threat to be eliminated.    
  
“Yes.” He headed towards the door. “Shall I take you to him now? He’s in the dungeons, preparing to carve into your… friend.” His gaze settled on Dean. “I think he cares for you.”   
  
“Cas?” Dean glanced over at Sam who slowly nodded his head in confirmation.   
  
“He sacrificed himself…” Sam watched as Dean’s confusion melted into horror, rage, and then a form of grief. “He told me that he would do whatever it took to make sure Luc didn’t touch you. He kept his word.” Sam was confident that the fey was Dean’s mate or going to be with the way the two of them reacted to each other. He couldn’t deny that crushed some tiny hope inside of him. Some tiny hope he hadn’t realized he was holding on to that maybe if he and Gabriel hadn’t worked out, then maybe it was because he had been supposed to be with Dean. Which wasn’t fair to Dean because it was how he was dealing with the fact he wasn’t enough for Gabriel. Sweet Gabriel who looked up at him both distrustfully and sweetly at the same time.   
  
“I’m going to murder that fucking asshole.” Dean patted where he had the knife hidden. He looked over at Luc’s father, coming to stand behind him. “Lead me to him.”   
  
“Wait for me.” Sam hurried after them. Dean paused.    
  
“You okay, Sammy? I can still smell you and I know when you’re upset.” Sam flinched slightly just shaking his head.    
  
“I can’t get into it now. Just some shit went down back home before I came here-- still dealing with it.” He managed to force a small smile. “Thanks, Dee.” The nickname slipped out before he could stop it and Dean’s green eyes widened. Oh.   
  
“We will talk about this,” Dean pointed back and forth between them with his finger, “after. I’ve got a fey to save.” That’s right. Because Dean was practically mated. He had noticed how Castiel spoke about Dean and he could see it so clearly reciprocated in Dean’s eyes when he spoke about the fey, even with all of this lingering between them. It was unfinished business, that was all, and Sam would leave it alone to see his brother so happy.   
  
“Sorry, I--”   
  
“Sam.” Dean reached over and squeezed his hand. “I’m not mad. Let’s go get Cas and gank a motherfucker. Make Bobby proud.” Sam laughed at that, nodding his head. He squeezed Dean’s hand back in return before Dean slipped free from his grasp. He could let Dean go to someone like Castiel, someone who would treat him right. Maybe all this was just overcompensating for the fact he had now failed Dean twice. Focus. He needed to focus or he wasn’t any good to anyone. He missed Gabriel. He wanted things to work out with Gabriel. Gabriel was his mate-- he had just known it. Goddammit! He swiped a hand over his face.   
  
“What’s their name?” Dean asked lightly as they followed Nicolas down the twisting, stone stairs, down to the dungeons. “The person who has you all twisted up?” He clarified when Sam gave him a puzzled look.   
  
“Gabriel.” Sam whispered.    
  
“I hope to meet them some day.” Dean smiled over at him. “I’ll let them know that they’re crazy for doubting you.” Sam scoffed and Dean patted his arm. “It’ll turn out all right in the end.”   
  
“How do you know?”   
  
“Because I met Cas.” Dean said softly.   
  
“He’s your mate, isn’t he?”   
  
“I’d like him to be.” Dean answered somewhat diplomatically. “He’s asked, of course, but I needed to do this first, kill Luc, I mean, but I also think I needed to see you too.”   
  
“I’m sorry I failed you.” Dean gave him a hard look.   
  
“Sammy, you were a kid! You didn’t fail me anymore than I failed you. Mom and Dad failed us, they should have let us at least figure stuff out. I mean, it fucked us both up pretty well to be separated like that.”   
  
“It’s that obvious?” Sam asked dryly, causing Dean to laugh. Gods, he had missed Dean. Being back with him was easy, like it should have been all those years ago.    
  
“We’ll talk, Sammy. I’ll ask Cas what he thinks, if we can, you know, see where things might have ended up.”   
  
“Really?” Dean nodded. He gave Sam a grim smile as they stopped in front of a heavy, wooden door.   
  
“We’re here.” Nicolas warned them. “Good luck.” He stepped out of their way and let them enter. The room was dark and hot. A shaft of sunlight pierced the gloom in the corner, but the rest of the way was lit by torches. They could hear the sounds of torture, the snapping of whipes, the lashing of chains, the cries of the prisoners. Luc hadn’t just tormented Dean-- he was hurting a lot of people, all at once. Dean had to put a stop to it. Today was the day he avenged himself and everyone else Luc had hurt.   
  
“Cas must hate it down here.” Dean winced, taking in the dismal place. “He belongs in the sky.” He added wistfully. He’d prefer to be flying with Cas too, Sam nearby.   
  
“We should hurry.” Sam urged them on. “Luc said something about taking Castiel’s wings.”   
  
“Shit.” And Dean dashed off, following the sound of his dreaded husband’s voice. He burst into the room like a wild man, eyes wide at the sight before him. This room was bright, making the scene impossible to miss. Castiel was stretched out on a large wooden table, his wings and limbs lashed down so that he couldn’t move. He was bloody and dirty, but as far as Dean could see, still intact. Castiel eyed him, making a frantic sound against his gag, an emotion in his eyes that Dean had never seen before: fear.   
  
“I was wondering when you might get here.” Luc drawled, stepping out from around the corner. “Hannah said you and Castiel here were close. She said if I took him, you’d come snooping.” Hannah emerged from the hallway with Sam, the bone knife Sam had at Sam’s throat.    
  
“He’s pretty, Dean.” She laughed. “Maybe I’ll make him mine when this is all said and done. When you and Castiel’s blood coats the dungeon floor.”    
  
“Never.” Dean growled.   
  
“Aw, that’s cute, the sad, little omega finally grew some balls!” She exclaimed. “I thought for sure that Luc cut them off of you.” She giggled when Castiel growled from the table. “As for you-- you deserve all the pain and torment that is coming to you.” She moved the bone blade from Sam’s throat to trace Castiel’s bare chest. Sam was frozen with her magic, making his deepest, darkest thoughts scream at him without end or mercy. “You know, you brought the alpha who could steal your whore. He really has some spicy thoughts about Dean up here.” Castiel screamed into the gag as she brought the knife down, piercing the wing closest to her. “Oops.” She smiled over at Luc who was watching the whole exchange with morbid interest. “I was aiming for your heart. You know what happens when I eat your heart, Castiel? After Luc cuts it out of your chest? I take over all the fey and become their leader, your magic and my magic finally together, finally at my command.” She purred softly, running her hands over Castiel’s horns.    
  
“And Dean.” Luc stepped forward. Dean backed up quickly, pulling out his bone knife. There would be no playing coy in this room. They had all come to do something horrible and they all planned to see it through. “I’ll have no need for you. I can finally kill you, make you into something useful.” He laughed at the disgust on Dean’s freckled face. “Although I did enjoy fucking you, Dean, the screams you would make when I broke you one delicious piece at a time.”    
  
Castiel made a sound, but Dean was too far gone to stop now. He charged the alpha who thought he was just a simpering omega to be raped and abused. He bowled Luc over, pinning to the ground.   
  
“Aw, you wanted to be on top all this time?” Luc’s hands were on his thighs and Dean didn’t think about that. He plunged the knife down, over and over again until he finally heard a squish. “Hannah?” Luc asked, clearly confused. Dean looked back, realizing Hannah had been trying to stop him all this time.    
  
“Her magic doesn’t work on me.” Dean smirked. He had stabbed through the leather armor Luc had worn down to the dungeons. Blood was pooling up and by the look on Luc’s face, he had just realized Dean was about to outlive him.   
  
“No.” He growled, moving to reverse the situation, moving to pounce on Dean instead, but Dean was ready for him. The bone knife went deep into his throat next, causing him to gurgle and gasp on his own blood.   
  
“No!” Hannah cried. Dean got off Luc quickly, heading for her next. He felt powerful, covering in Luc’s blood, the blood dripping off his bone knife. Hannah had hurt his mate once. She wouldn’t hurt him again. Hannah’s magic released Sam who was looking around with wide eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. He hurried over to Castiel, untying his restraints, cutting some of them with the knife he still had. He eased the gag out of Castiel’s mouth before he started on the wing restraints.    
  
“Leave them.” Castiel stood, wincing as he did so. His wings were bound behind him, one of the gorgeous black wings, dripping sluggish, dark blood. “I’ll handle Hannah.” Dean ran up to him, pulling him into a rough, quick kiss.   
  
“Good because I’ve had it up to here with her shit.” He snarled. Castiel made a sound of appreciation, kissing Dean once more before he launched after Hannah, chasing her up and out of the castle, into the woods where he ended her once and for all. Any fey leader who would allow her people to be butchered and tortured for power deserved a brutal end and that was what Castiel gave her.   
  
“Well, fuck.” Sam had to laugh. “I was absolutely useless.” Dean laughed, shaking his head. He hurried over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.    
  
“It was good to have you by my side.” He reassured his brother. “We can still talk about everything, about us.”   
  
“No.” Sam shook his head. “I appreciate it, I really do, but there’s nothing to talk about. You and Castiel belong together, like really belong together. Castiel will be the best mate for you-- he’s a good man… fey… alpha. And as for my heart… it belongs to Gabriel as much as that hurts right now. I can’t use you as a distraction from my pain. You’re my brother and a damn good one at that.”   
  
“I guess him and I do work well together.” Dean smirked slightly. “Thanks, Sammy. I’m glad you like him. I’m not offering to distract you, Sam, I’m offering to help carry it. Whatever shit Mom and Dad put into your head, whatever lies you’re believing about not being a good enough alpha, let it go.” He hugged his brother close. “You’re more than enough, Sam. Give Gabriel some time and I’m sure he’ll see it.”   
  
“And what if he doesn’t?” Sam whispered, hugging his brother back fiercely.   
  
“Then he’s not the one.” Dean smiled. “Now let’s get out of here.” He led the way out of the dungeons, leading them both back into the light.

  
  



End file.
